Treasure's Heart
by KisumeKlovia
Summary: Ace has always been on the run from his father's old adversaries. Running from their cruel clutches and away from the pain that has been inflicted to him all throughout his life. He had finally escaped his last captor only to end up supposedly cornered in a deep and winding cavern. What else could possible go wrong? Oh, landing in a dragon's hoard apparently.
1. Chapter 1

Betad by: SkittlestheUnicorn

* * *

I knew they were closing in on me. They always were, constantly gaining ground on me while I fled for my life from every home I have ever known. Just because I was born to that man, ever since his death I had been considered a scapegoat for all his enemies' frustrations. How many times had I been captured and somehow escaped? Twelve or thirteen times? However many it may have been I was sick of it. I was sick of all the insults that create those black miasmas that constantly lingered in the back of my mind.

"Maybe I should just sail away? Could I get enough of a head start before they found me?" I mumbled to myself. My father's adversaries had finally cornered me. Or so they thought at least, pushing me into a cave would certainly give them that belief. But fresh air flowed in from the opposite direction from where I entered, so there must have been another exit. At least that's what I hoped. For four days I had been wandering this labyrinth and I'd already run out of the supplies I had. "Stupid fast metabolism," I growled under my breath, frustrated with how much my body required to function and how it hadn't come to my mind that I should ration my supplies to last me longer. At least it seemed to be getting brighter, maybe I was near an exit?

"What was that?" I asked myself after a growling rumble shook everything around me. I knew it wasn't my stomach… or was it? I'd ignored the hungers pains ever since they started and so far my body hadn't made a single noise of objection to my lack of food. Maybe it decided to only just start to rebel now? Nah, I'd gone plenty of days without eating before and my body never made a single sound. The only difference was before I was with them, and they never really had a huge impact on me other than the voices. At least I didn't think they made any other impact…

"I must be really close to an exit if the breeze has become this strong…" I mumbled to myself, not even paying attention as to where I was going. Which was my first mistake. The second would be not noticing how my stomach seemed to drop and that I felt absolutely weightless. I hadn't noticed any clues at that point that I was no longer on the ground until I crashed. "OUF!" I grunted when my body finally hit the ground. "Okay idiot, this just proves that you're absolutely useless. Remember all of Shanks's lessons. First check for any broken bones. Fingers and toes? None. Arms and legs? Didn't feel like it. Neck and spine? Nothing feet numb so I guessed not. Concussion? Most likely, but what would that be the… ninth?" I distracted myself. This I would count as my third mistake… or was it the fourth? Soon I felt the ground jerk under me, literally bucking me off of whatever surface I currently rested on. I crashed onto another cooler and looser surface that caved under me as soon as I landed.

"Okay, what the hell have I gotten myself into…" I mumbled to myself hoping that my current situation was nowhere near as bad as it could possibly be. I couldn't have landed in a dragon's hoard, right? That would be the absolute worst situation, but what were the chance of that happening with how few there were left. "Well, I seem to be somewhat fine physically… at least for now." I groaned while thinking to myself, slowly rising to my forearms and cracking my eyes open so just the barest of my gray-hued irises showed. "Why the hell did I expect any different?" I grunted, just barely a mumble under my breath as I caught site of what was laying in front of me before flopping back down and closing my eyes in disbelief. A large mountain of gold and, counting them thrice to double check, TWO dragons. I landed in a freaking dragon's hoard with two freaking dragons. Who said the world wanted me to exist? 'Cause I was pretty sure it just proved them wrong.

* * *

This was my very first MAS (MarcoxAcexSabo) fic, hope y'all enjoyed it! :)  
Feel free to comment and give a kudos and until next time dear readers.


	2. Update

I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but am happy to say I have a skedule set now! I am currently finishing and moving my requests from wattpad onto this site then I will be working on this fic.


End file.
